


The Airport [Milex oneshot]

by Toastedbuckwheat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastedbuckwheat/pseuds/Toastedbuckwheat
Summary: Ey up everybody!So it seems like I'm moving my works to AO3! I decided to start with The Airport because I know that this silly oneshot written... you guessed it, during a trip - was how some of you first got into my fics. So there you go! I'm new here so any support will be much appreciated!





	The Airport [Milex oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> Ey up everybody!
> 
> So it seems like I'm moving my works to AO3! I decided to start with The Airport because I know that this silly oneshot written... you guessed it, during a trip - was how some of you first got into my fics. So there you go! I'm new here so any support will be much appreciated!

He was late. Late as hell, and it was driving his perfectionist mind insane. He had planned everything, he had even reached the quota of time he needed to spend on being pointlessly worried, which occurred before every journey. Well... not really every. He simply hated flying alone - having no one to assure him that  _yes Alex, you've got your boarding pass and passport, I've packed it for you and double-checked_ every fifteen minutes, and having to stay up as he was always anxiously expecting himself to unwillingly rest his head on a shoulder of a random passenger next to him while nodding off, following the habit he was unable to get rid of.   
What was particularly troublesome on long journeys was the knot forming in his stomach making him unable to eat, or at least killing his appetite. When travelling with his friends, the situation was different - they would treat themselves at the airport cafes, or pre-game and then try not to look too tipsy at the gates.  
Now he was alone, sleep-deprived, anxious and slightly nauseous, trapped in a vicious circle  of frustration:  _get_ _thissen_ _together, you've flown like, beyond counting, it's gonna be_ _o'reyt_ _, you're not five years old._ But he could not prevent himself from hating this airport and all the people walking in every direction, all those happy families with two children cheerfully pulling their own little colourful suitcases - he was probably just jealous, he decided - but what was the worst was the omnipresent airlines adverts with an idealised view of Eiffel Tower, he hated it and Paris itself - not that he had any bad experiences there - oh, far from it! His soul got stolen there and it was too painful to visit all those places -forever stained with most heavenly memories - in search for it.  
The Frankfurt airport seemed to be so vast that it could hold an entire city - and in next five minutes he was supposed to practically teleported himself from one remote terminal to another, go through another security check and find his gate, due to some mistake in the online booking system that did not consider a change of time zone. There was no way he could do that - he spent ages following the arrows pointing him to his terminal until he reached some oddly empty wing of the building and decided he got completely lost, with no possibility to ask anyone for the right way as he could not spot any member of staff, and the other passenger - poor soul! - seemed to be following him, hoping to also catch the damned flight.  
After few more minutes of literally running, Alex stumbled into the security check section, greeted by a miserably looking man in a uniform. Throwing his bag on the conveyor belt, he walked through the gate which  _obviously_ started beeping, detecting his Sheffield belt buckle and metal nails in the heels of his boots.  _Take them off. Lose another second._  
When he reached the hall by the gates - full of people he would rather not spend time among - he noticed the departures screen display an information he already expected - that boarding on his plane had just ended. He was about to run and argue - it was not his fault, he had left the previous plane literally half an hour ago! -  maybe they would still let him in - but when slalomming between the people, he spotted something he was sure he had seen before - or maybe it was just deja vu?  
It was a particular juxtaposition of stickers on a black guitar case. A "FRAGILE" sign with a wine glass pictogram, a sticker with initials of the Paris airport and a big white  _MK_ _._ Alex stood for a second with his mouth ajar, before hectically running in an opposite direction.

"Alex?!" A husky voice sounded clear and familiar among the hubbub.  _Shit_ _._ He got spotted and had nowhere to escape to. The confrontation was inevitable.

It was Miles Kane himself, starting up from his seat and walking towards him vigorously, here, at the same terminal of this insanely big airport,  _Miles Kane_ , after all those years.

"H-hey..."

He had changed. He was a man now - taller and fit, his face no longer looked so misleadingly innocent but his eyes remained the same, cheerful and mischievous under long eyelashes. His style was different too - although this could have simply been his travel outfit - more relaxed but still very flamboyant, indicating that there must have been something left of the man he had once given his heart and body to, there, in Paris.

"What are ye doin' 'ere!" His broad accent had not changed either, spicing the tone of his surprised yet happy voice.

"Just missed me fleyt" Alex muttered looking down, unable to stand those eyes burning through him.

"Oh no! Where ye going to?" Miles did not give up, concealing his own stress under the awkward conversation he tried to make going.

"Home?"

"Sheffield?" He crinkled his eyes.

"Los Angeles."

"Oh..." Miles muttered, averting his gaze for a second, pretending to be concerned about his luggage he had left on the seat; he did not actually care about it at all - now when he found the most precious thing he thought he had lost forever. "That's... a long trip."

"Indeed" Alex managed to look into his eyes and regretted it immediately, feeling that he would not be able to look anywhere else again, it had happened once and he knew that those eyes were going to haunt him again. "Wha' about tha?"

"Me flight got grounded, been waiting 'ere for like four 'ours already..."

Over last few years he had established his world from scratches - moved house, fell in love - or at least he thought so - changed his looks. Everything on order to get over  _that silly romance he had._  In vain. In comparison with the insensitivity of those moments of happiness he once had, it all seemed like a mere imitation. Miles Kane was standing in front of him, and he forgot how to move his feet.

"I..." - he started - "It's loveleh to see ya Miles, but I'm not sure if... I just... I need to go and buy new tickets, Miles..." He decided, turning around towards the hall's exit.

Miles stood there for a while, watching him go.

"Alex?"

The Northerner turned his head back at him, looking anxious and flustered.

"I never stopped."

He knew exactly what those seemingly ambiguous words meant, and it was not what he expected. In seconds, he dropped his bag on the floor and ran towards the bathrooms.

"Hold tha' for a sec, I'll be reyt back"

Emotions and his usual flight-related nervousness were the worst mixture: he stumbled into one of the toilets, feeling that he is about to feel very sick. Because it was him who had hurt Miles, but he now appeared in front of him with a smile on his face, older yet  _the same._ Because without any hesitation Miles said he  _loved him,_ even though he had promised Alex not to say it ever again. His life felt like a pile of nonsense he artificially created instead of staying with  _him,_ maybe being silly but definitely happy. The worst part was that the theatre he built had never fooled him: he never got over Miles Kane.

When he came out with his face and shirt wet as he needed loads of cold water to calm himself down, he noticed that Miles was leaning against the wall, waiting patiently with Alex's bag and his own luggage. He was opening and closing a pack of cigarettes, looking clicky and frustrated as here he could not just pull one out and soothe his nerves.

"Sorreh, I felt sick." He announced, feeling himself melt as he looked into his first love's eyes.

"I remember. Yer always do when ye travel alone" Miles smiled gently, focused on rubbing a tag off the pack. "Hey, I will walk ye off to the customer service, there should be a smoking room somewhere on the way there"

"Thank you... What about thy fleyt?"

"Dunno. I'm really knackered, if nothin' changes, I'm gonna find a room around and fly tomorrow..." He shrugged and already placed a cigarette in his mouth, mindlessly carrying both of their bags and his guitar. Alex was about to take it back from him, but he could not resist slipping into a pleasing flashback: they were rushing through the maze of de Gaulle's Airport, deliberately sliding on the slippery floor in their juvenile trainers, grabbing each other's hands; so high on their shimmering happiness, so impatient to already see those beautiful little alleys and art galleries, those streets that still carried echo of footsteps of Chopin and most sensitive poets; they had that cliche vision of Paris that was totally valid for them as such sweet, silly love needed appropriate surroundings. At some point in their run Alex tripped and despite assuring his companion that he was absolutely fine, the boy took his bag and carried it stubbornly.

"I need a ciggy too, I s'pose" said Alex, seeing how Miles entered the smoking room, either forgetting that he carried someone else's luggage, or playing some game of his. He found a pack and lit one deadly roll, immediately filling his lungs with a curtain of sweet smoke and passing his zippo to Miles. "So... What are ya up to?"

"In general...  recording. But it's not going too well to be honest. Was going to New York for a brief visit... Nothing new, really." He took a drag and stayed silent for a while. Is someone waiting for yer in LA?"

"Me girlfriend." He replied with hesitation.

"Congratulations." Miles replied unsurprised, however a tone of disappointment could be heard in his voice.

"Well, there's nothin' to congratulate me for, she's a great byrd I realleh like 'er, so I feel really sorry for 'er as I guess I need to break up" He sighed pensively.

"Not going well between you? Well, I'm sure the real love is gonna-"

"No" Alex interrupted sternly, looking deep into the other man's eyes. "It's not gonna come. I haven't loved anyone since... no... I simply never stopped either, Miles..."

A cigarette fell out of Miles slender hand. All he wanted was to notify Alex that he had never forgotten him, he would have done it long ago if a strong feel that the singer was not willing to see him ever again had not prevented him from doing so  - but never in his dreams had he expected that Alex Turner - a highlight of his carefree youth, and so far: the love of his life - still thought of him.

"It all became... realleh complicated now." The boy sighed. "I... I can't forgive missen for leaving ya"

"But I forgave ye" He shrugged. "It's been... eight years? I'm fine with what happened. It might have really been a better option... but let's not talk about it now."

Alex made a move like if he was about to brush his long hair off his face, but instead, he covered his eyes to give himself more time before officially revealing he was totally crying.

"Hey... hey! No reason to cry, you've just reunited with yer owd best friend!" The Scouser joked, cheerful as ever - Alex always thought that Miles could change the world with that incredible optimism of his, even though he knew that it it concealed all his tragedies, everything that Alex could not help him with  _because he_ _fookin_ _' left him all alone._ But now he felt Miles' arms around him - stronger than last time, but just as tender as he remembered them - they cuddled against the glass wall of the smoking room as if it protected them from the outer world, as though it was a glassroom where their love could grow fast, tall and safe.   
One timid look at the curve of Miles' lips and the immediately man knew that all that this daft little boy - who grew older and even more handsome, but had not changed either - was a kiss, a kiss to melt them together again. And after all those years, a second was too long to wait.

He cupped Alex's face - later he would laugh at the fact that he was still velvet-soft, indicating that the boy was still unable to grow a beard - and started with the most delicate peck, scared that it it was all just a cloud of Malboro smoke that smelled like Alex, not the man himself, and that any rapid move could make this sweet hallucination turn into shapeless swirls in the air. But the warm wetness was all real, Alex tasted of all their crazy adventures as if he had kept their essence sealed hermetically, preventing it from losing any note of their rich aroma. He still smelled of the same perfume Miles had picked for him - women's Black Opium - as no other scent highlighted his aetheric being well enough.

"I love you" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Miles' waist and pulling him closer. He was finally able to believe his own words.

Miles on the other hand had never been the one who needed words - he replied with another kiss, bending the line of time so their past was now connected with the present like if the gap never existed.

"Miles?" He started, pulling off suddenly as an idea crossed his mind. "Let's go buy t' tickets. But not t' LA. Let's go somewhere. Together. Anywhere. I bet New York is now cold and miserable - go wi' me. Go with me."

"You're insane." Miles chuckled, pressing his forehead against Alex's.

"I am indeed. Please..." He begged. All that he wanted was to be away from his life until he would feel strong enough to crumble it with his own hands.

"How would I say no to ye?" He shook his head at the way Alex could always make him do whatever he pleased. "What about next random flight to anywhere warmer than here?"

"Let's go. Come!" He grabbed his bag and pulled Miles by his hand.

He loved flying with Miles. Crowded airports seemed less loud when the only thing he could hear was his love's joyful chatter, and those horrible coffees they sold here did not taste so bad when sweetened with his lips. And what was most important - he could nap comfortably, kept in warmth and nuzzled against his neck with his hands curled under Miles' jacket. There was no other person that could so accurately adjust their position to his his needs; at some point Alex ended up snoozing with his legs resting on Miles' lap, getting irritated looks from fellow passengers, but he did not care, neither did he care about someone taking pictures of them - he did not mind the entire world knowing that finally he belonged to the one he once needed to leave, that again he could taste what love actually was, that he was Miles', he had always been.

"Ye know what's on today?" Miles asked playfully, hovering above Alex and licking that wet, salty skin of his chest as they enjoyed their rest after evening swimming. The sun was low, painting the sky with strokes of deep red and indigo. After what must have been an insanely hot day the water was still heated, but the air refreshing, teasing their senses and making them cling to each other while the waves caressed their bodies. Now, among their scattered bags as they were not bothered try and find a hotel room for tonight, they cuddled naked with their legs entwined, tasting of the ocean and pure passion.

"Yeah?" Alex tried to figure out what on earth was on his mind while kissing him for the hundredth time.

"An anniversary of the day we went to Paris." Miles rolled his eyes. "How could ye forget!"

"I forgot the date, I've never forgotten the trip itself though!" Alex wrapped his legs tightly around Miles' hips, causing him to gasp softly at the sensation of closeness he longed for for so long. They were horribly jetlagged, but they could not get tired of each other, and Alex meditated whether he was too sore for  _one more_ , but obviously he decided he was not, beginning to grind gently against Miles - whose sculpted body he had not yet seen in such form was driving him crazy - until he felt him grow thick and hard against his heated, thirsty skin. "I should've married ya there. I could marry ya here. God, fook me, I missed it so much..."

"Oh yeah, we only had sex like five times tonight..." Miles laughed, carefully sliding into the squirming boy, soothing his pain with a long, deep kiss. "And no, we won't get married here, me mam would kill me for not inviting her"

"Let's do it in England then, oh fook!, and, oh, stop talkin 'bout thy mam now for fook's sake, fook me Miles, please..." He pleaded while Miles chuckled in between leaving marks all over his neck  _this boy is all._ _fokhin_ _. mine_ and adjusting their position to whatever that insatiable elf wanted.

"You won't be able to walk tomorrow" He warned him, placing another kiss on those parted lips. 

"I know, that's even better, tha will carry me" He joked, moving his hips impatiently as the pain subsided muffled by overwhelming excitation. "Miles, promise you will marry me"

There was more than lust in those dark gemstones of Alex's eyes. Could Miles trust them one more time? Well, he had no choice - he had already lost himself in this new-old feeling, he surrendered, praying for it to be more than another dream he had about their possible future. It was true - Alex had always had him under his thumb, but there was no better place on earth. Yes, he trusted him. Or maybe he trusted the destiny that made them stumble upon each other once again - he thought he should send a million pounds to that ridiculous flight booking website for giving his love back to him. For again making this day a reason to celebrate, not to cry like he used to do each and every year. Yes, he trusted him. He decided to love him even if this love would burn him alive.

"Of course I will Alex. Of course I will."


End file.
